


Just Stay.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set right after Laxus is banished from the guild. Freed looks for him to try and express his true feels before Laxus walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay.

He had to find him before he was gone. There were to many things that needed to be said and done. With him going off to some place unknown Freed was going to lose his chance. His whole life he was waiting for the right time and at that moment he was given an opportunity, but dam if he couldn't find him he was going to lose his chance.

Pushing pass the crowds that were gathered to see the parade, he tried not to hurt himself to much. His wounds still fresh and sore. Balancing on his toes he tried to look over everyone's head. Searching for a tall blond with a scar over his eye. Suddenly the whole guild was standing still with their hand raised with pride, they showed the whole town that they were number one. Tears weld up in his eyes at the sight. Then he saw him. Laxus was walking down an ally until he stopped, it was his chance and he ran towards him.

Like a scene out of a movie it started to rain. The crowds started to cheer and the members of Fairy Tail were taking it to their advantage, making a grand show of it all. When he had managed to cross the street and reach his thunder God, he stopped dead in his tracks. What was he going to say? He couldn't find the words to ask him to stay. Such a simple word with such a depth in meaning. "Laxus..." He said over the roaring crowd behind them.

The sound caught the lighting mage off guard and he turned around, eyes wide in shock that Freed was standing before him covered in bandages from his fight with Mira just hours earlier. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a raised eye brow. A blush rose on the green haired man's cheek and the rain was starting to fall harder. The winds started to pick up and a shiver ran down both their spines.

"You don't have to leave town...You don't have to leave us." Freed's face was turn to look at the wall of the building and his fist clenched at his sides. To ashamed to look at the taller man in the eyes. "We can come with you." He finished.

Laxus smiled in spite of himself and moved closer to his comrade of many years. "You know that I can't do that and the same goes for you." It was true, how was the Lighting Dragon Slayer suppose to stay in the same town as his old guild. The guild that he was ready to destroy. And how were his friends so ready to leave the place they called home just to be by his side. Even Freed who was almost killed by Laxus's very own hand was ready to leave his guild to follow a man who was a traitor.

"I can do what I wish and as long as I am by your side then I am willing to risk it all." This time the rune mage did not shy away, he tuned to face the large man and looked him in the eye. "I will go where ever you go, now and forever." He took a deep breath, trying to gain courage from the oxygen that was rushing through his system. Their relationship was rocky at best, but it was still something that Freed wouldn't change for the world. He cared for the man before him and he wanted it to be known. "Laxus I care about you a lot and-"

"No, don't start this Freed, not now of all times." Laxus looked down at his friend with a raised hand, at that moment he had to admire his beauty. The way the rain would slide down his slender face and his silky hair would stick to the sides. Wide eyes looked back at him with hurt and anger. The last emotion he would take with open arms. Laxus didn't deserve a person like Freed to be by his side. Someone so loyal, even when it's to the bitter end. "Stop right their, don't say anything and just go, alright, we might never see one another again and maybe that's for the best." He turned with an ache in his chest and fresh tears burning at the back of his eyes. He needed to leave before his emotions got the best of him and he did something that he would never be able to take back.

"I love you God dam it and I don't want you to go!" Freed raised his hands up to is chest, a pain that was so great started to form that he would surely faint from it all. "Everyone knows that I love you more and would do anything for you...please don't go!" His voice was so broken and soft that the last statement was barely able to be heard by the blonde man. Freed couldn't take the thought of losing his love. The man that he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

However the taller of the two felt anger well up in him and he spun around. His coat catching the wind giving the illusion of a cape. "Freed Justine! How dare you! You will never know the pain that I'm feeling right now. There is no pain in the world that will compare to giving you up! This is all because I don't deserve you, all I do is hurt you and there is nothing that I can do. I'm doing this to protect you! I don't care if I die inside for it, but I can't hurt you anymore." He was screaming tears forming at the corners of his eyes and escaping to run down his cheeks, luckily the hard rain mask his moment of vulnerability.

Freed took a step back, his own tears falling freely down his face. Shanking hands rose up to cover his mouth. He shook his head trying in vain to keep his God by his side. Finally when he found his voice again he let his hands fall to his side and he took a step towards Laxus. "I don't care what you think I deserve, I want you and only you." He reached out towards the man trying to grab him and pull him back, but all he got was open air.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Goodbye" Laxus spun around and walked away, not daring to look back in fear that if he did then his heart would break. With a brisk pace, he was able to put enough space between him and Freed to finally let the tears fall.

Freed was to in shock to try and run after him and beg for him to see reason. They said good bye and Laxus just walked away, not turning back. All Freed could was fall and break down as the reseeding figure started to turning smaller and smaller. Vanishing within a blink of an eye. Never again was he going to be able to see him and it was killing him.

With a broken sob he screamed.

"Stay!"


End file.
